Flesh
by courag33
Summary: Kurt is the first person Sebastian just won't let himself kill. Vampire!Sebastian. Kurtbastian. One-shot.


"Mmm…" Sebastian hums around Kurt's finger, tongue flicking over the blood beading over his fingertip. His black eyes flutter shut as he swallows the metallic taste of Kurt's blood, drip by drip. He can hear Kurt's heart beat faster and faster as he continues to suck more and more blood from his fingertip until he can barely taste anymore.

Kurt watches him in awe, worrying his tongue between his teeth. His exposed stomach rises and falls as his breathing grows heavier. His half-hard strains in his pants as he intently stares at the way Sebastian's lips wrap around his finger. The danger of it all is what keeps him so aroused.

After a few long moments of sucking and swallowing, Sebastian pulls off of his finger and his eyes fade from jet black to their normal green hue as he looks back up at his boyfriend. His lips are parted and speckled with deep red stains of blood. He takes a few more deep breaths before pushing Kurt's hand away from him slowly, his fangs shrinking back into regular teeth again.

"Thank you…" he whispers quietly, voice a bit raspier than usual. He purses his lips to lick away the remaining blood on them.

Kurt nods without a word before reaching over to his nightstand, pulling a tissue out of a tissue box on it. He wraps his around his finger carefully and clenches it tightly, trying his best to stop any more blood from flowing from it.

Sebastian fastens the first few buttons of his shirt that Kurt had undone for him over an hour back and tightens his tie. He coughs once and sniffs before taking another look at Kurt, who is inspecting his finger. He takes a good look at his neck and spots the two holes he had left with his fangs a few weeks ago not even a few centimeters away from his pulse and shudders before standing up. Kurt's eyes follow him.

"Are you sure that's all you want for the night?" he asks quietly. "You can have more if you want."

"That's all I'll let myself have, Kurt. I don't want to hurt you, you know that."

Kurt licks his lips and frowns. "I… I'll be fine. If you want more, I'm alright with it-"

"I almost killed you a few weeks ago, Kurt," Sebastian snaps, cutting him off. He catches the way Kurt backs away a bit in fear. Shit. His eyes must have gone black again. He blinks them back to normal and straightens up. "Sorry…"

They're silent for a while. Kurt just watches him tuck in his shirt and slip on his shoes. Sebastian tries to avoid eye-contact. He bites his lip and walks into the bathroom, opening up the cabinet and pulling out the first aid kit. He carries it over to his boyfriend, who hasn't moved from where he was sitting on the bed. He sits down beside him and opens up the kit. "Let me see it."

Kurt removes the tissue from the finger Sebastian had bitten that night and throws it in the trash bin beside the bed. He extends the finger to him as Sebastian rips open a bandage. He winces as Sebastian carefully wraps the bandage around Kurt's torn open flesh. Kurt can't help but smile lightly at the way his eyebrows furrow in concentration.

"Kiss it and make it better?" he jokes quietly.

Sebastian glances up at him and let's a smile escape from the corners of his lips. "What are you, five?"

Kurt doesn't answer. He merely raises the finger up towards Sebastian's lips, waiting for him to kiss it. After a few seconds of puppy dog eyes, Sebastian finally gives in and presses a gentle kiss to his fingertip.

"Thank you," Kurt says with a grin before pulling his finger away and leaning back into the bed. He watches Sebastian stand up and begin putting the first-aid kit away in the bathroom.

A few moments later, Sebastian is seated back on the bed where he was.

"You don't have to worry about me, you know?" Kurt says softly after a while.

Sebastian's expression hardens. "Yes, I do."

"I trust you."

"You shouldn't."

Kurt frowns at the statement. "Seb…"

"Kurt, do you not realize that I was the reason you almost died a few weeks ago?"

"Seb, it was an accide-"

"I know it was an accident! That's why I won't let something like that happen again!" He shouts. Kurt's mouth snaps shut. He watches as his boyfriend continues, voice softening. "Kurt, you're the first guy I have ever felt something… _real_… with. You're the first guy I actually want to _be_ with. You're the first guy I actually don't want to _kill_. But it's really hard not to kill you when your blood is the best I've ever tasted, you know?"

Kurt watches him without a word. He reaches out a hand and touches his arm reassuringly. Sebastian shakes his head. "I won't let what happened a few weeks ago ever happen again. That's why… I'm afraid if I ever have more… I might not be able to stop." His voice cracks in his throat. "I won't let you die, Kurt. You can't die. Especially not because of me. I'll never forgive myself."

A single tear falls, causing Sebastian to curse and quickly wipe it away. Kurt sits up and wraps his arm around him. He rubs his hand in soothing circles on his back, shushing quietly.

"I thought I lost you, Kurt. I thought you were gone." Sebastian whispers into his neck.

"I'm right here." Kurt practically mouths, but Sebastian could hear him loud and clear.

They're silent for a few seconds, wrapped in each other's arms, before Sebastian sniffs. "You smell so fucking good, Kurt."

Kurt just nods and listens.

"You should be terrified of me."

"I know."

"But you're not even scared."

"I know."

"You're so fucking stupid, Kurt."

"I know."


End file.
